In the related art, battery packs each of which is configured by connecting battery stacks each having a plurality of battery cells are used, for example, as power sources for electric vehicles, hybrid type vehicles, and the like. A battery pack is connected to a device for monitoring the corresponding battery pack. This device detects the voltages of the battery stacks of the battery pack, and discharges the battery stacks on the basis of the detected voltages, thereby adjusting the capacity balance of the corresponding battery stacks (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-33604A
However, the device of the related art does not take the temperature of the device into consideration. Therefore, if the temperature of the device rises, for example, due to the temperature of the surrounding environment or heat generation of the device, for example, there is a possibility that the rise in the temperature will break the device, thereby making it impossible to detect the voltages of the battery stacks.